Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a printing apparatus, and a control method for the printing apparatus, and particularly, to a printing apparatus for detecting a print defect from a recordable medium (print sheet) after printing, and a control method for the printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
It is proposed that in a case where a defect is detected from a recordable medium (print sheet) on which an image and the like are printed by a printing apparatus, a stamp and the like are applied on a printed matter in which the defect is detected.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-030183 discloses an inkjet printing apparatus provided with a first stamping device and a second stamping device. The first stamping device causes ink to adhere to a tip end edge of a paper sheet on which an image defect is determined to occur based upon a readout result of an inline sensor 58, and the second stamping device causes ink to adhere to a tip end edge of a paper sheet corresponding to a sorting section, based upon the preset sorting sheet number (paragraphs [0140] to [0142] in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-030183).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-059606 discloses an inkjet printing apparatus provided with a backside mark applying device that applies “a backside mark” clearly specifying a mistake printing surface automatically in a case of performing a necessary print on an opposite surface to a paper sheet mistakenly printed (paragraphs [0002] to [0004], [0028] and [0032] in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-059606).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-240120 discloses a printing system provided with a printing part (a front printing portion and a back printing portion) having an inspection part and a defect print marking part. The inspection part determines whether or not a printing state is appropriate based upon print image data and inspection image data (paragraphs [0015] and [0033] in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-240120). The defect print marking part has a print head for painting-out in which in a case where it is determined in the inspection part that a print result illustrates a defect printed matter, a content already printed in a predetermined region of the printed matter is painted out to be unidentifiable, and the printed matter is recognized as a detective at first glance, preventing the printed matter from being used as an original printed matter any longer (paragraphs [0045] and [0046] in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-240120).